User blog:Soulstriker HF/Story Dialogue Documents
Introduction Here's a collection of story dialogue I managed to record... by typing every word using my laptop! I'm not good at editing story sections so I'll leave it to the experts, before I make a huge mess out of something. Just click the title/name of the story you want to read. It will take you to Google Documents. Notes for People Who Want To Use the Documents to Create Wikia Pages for Story '1. Character Names' -Notes for Chapter 8, Section 4 and Jewels and The Secret Workshop: For Sola, Echo, Mikado, and Hijironi: Their names in the dialogue come with numbers and facial expression/emotion. The number is taken from the file names of the png files in their galleries. -Notes for Chapter 8, Section 5, Meiji Monster on a Rampage, and every other story dialogue I post afterwards: I decided to use the exact file names of images for the four main characters instead to make it easier. Plus, I'm still using my version of what their facial expression looks like to help me focus while typing. For example: Sola2.png Serious -If the same character says something twice or more in a row I’ll just click ENTER and type their name again before their next dialogue, since the four main characters changes their expression all the time. '2. In-Game Errors' -I avoided correcting any errors made by Mitama Games like spelling/grammar errors, or assigning the wrong characters to sentences that can only belong to a different character. Why? Because my job is to record what they presented, not change it to what I think it should be. 3. Text Color -The orange text is also orange in the game. -The red text are notes from me. For example, when 3 ??? characters appear at the same time (usually in the form of the 3 event helpers), I type their actual names in red text next to the ??? to make it clear to the readers. Another reason is to let editors figure out which character is actually talking/which png file to include when editing a story page, because it's not going to be clear all the time. I also use red text on other notes from me. Usually about me translating what I understand from the Japanese audio when the official English translation is too far from what the Japanese audio said. This is to help readers understand the story better, not to officially replace the English translation. Do not include the red texts when editing a wikia page. '4. Completion Reward' -I always try to include Completion Rewards for the Main Story's Battles. -For Event Stories, I will only do this when I have enough free time. Besides, they are already included in the wikia event pages. Main Story Chapter 8, Section 4 Chapter 8, Section 5 Chapter 8, Section 6 Chapter 9, Section 1 Chapter 9, Section 2 Chapter 9, Section 3 Chapter 9, Section 4 Chapter 9, Section 5 Chapter 9, Section 6 Chapter 10, Section 1 Chapter 10, Section 2 Chapter 10, Section 3 Chapter 10, Section 4 Chapter 10, Section 5 Chapter 10, Section 6 Chapter 11, Section 1 Event Stories Jewels and The Secret Workshop Meiji Monster on a Rampage (I can't remember the level of the dialogue between Lv1 and Lv9. Still, it's just one level so it won't hinder readers that much.) (Thanks to my Guild mates for helping me get there in time.) Thanksgiving Day Beatdown (Thanks to Pokku1356 for providing screenshots on dialogues I missed.) Shadow over Christmas A New Year's Tale of Laziness The Spirits' Doll Festival Chopping Trees? Stop, Please! Spirit Idol Competition Romance of the Demon and Sword Coastal Calamity- Tanabata Beach Contest The Great Fireworks Showdown Ghost in the Mirror (Personal version = Too many comments, because I got carried away.) Ghost in the Mirror (Wikia version = Most, if not all, of the comments removed. Notes in red text are still there.) Get Ready! The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Blue Cemetery! Halloween Gets Real Holidays From Hell (Space for next event) World Boss Kinoe, August 1, 2017 Hinoto, November 1, 2017 (Space for next World Boss) Guild Conquest GCQ: Ryumaku GCQ: Fafnir (Space for next GCQ) Category:Blog posts